deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Manofgod/Genghis Khan vs Red Cloud
Two great leaders of the world's deadliest horse warriors from the East and West collide! Genghis Khan! The universal ruler who united all the Mongol tribes to build the largest continuous empire known to man! vs Red Cloud! Lakota leader who took on and defeated the might of the U.S. Army! Who is Deadliest?! Genghis Khan Genghis Khan, born Temüjin, was the ruler of the Mongolian Empire who achieved power by united the nomadic tribes of Mongolia into one strong unit. By using this united force, he invaded much of much of Eurasian and Asian lands. Soon enough, his empire stretched from China to Central Asia. Genghis was advanced for his time; he promoted religious toleration and established a writing script for the Mongolians called Uyghur. During his early years, his family was sent away from his tribe because the Khan's father passed away and the tribesmen refused to have a young boy, Genghis/Temüjin, come to power. The main way he rose to power was through alliances. Temüjin would ally himself with other tribes and using this combined force to conquer enemy groups. After his death in 1227, his son Ögedei Khan rose to power and helped to expand his father's empire. Weapons Short= Ild * Curved, single-edged blade * 30-34 inches * Can be both used on foot and on horseback. Primarily a slashing broad weapon. |-|Medium= Jida Lance * 12 feet * 4.5 lbs * 8-inch Steel Blade * Wood Shaft |-|Long= Composite Bow * 350-450 yards range * 6 arrows per minute * Arrows that can be used were armor-piercing arrows, wide tipped assault arrows, fire arrows, and special whistle arrows that were used to signal fellow Mongols and scare away enemies. |-|Special= Chinese Crossbow * There are records to suggest that Mongols utilized their Chinese engineers to build them crossbows but they were seldom used. * Fires bolts |-|Tactics= Feigned Retreat The most favored tactic by the nomadic Mongols. Genghis Khan used this to great effect during the Battle of the Thirteen Sides from which he personally led. According to Mongol records, Temujin became embroiled in a feud with his former blood brother Jamukha, whose strict aristocracy belief disagreed with the Khan's meritocracy. The two sides eventually met in the arid Mongolian plain. During the initial clash, both forces were equal in terms of men and power, but Temujin suddenly ordered his cavalry troops to retreat. Thinking that he had already won the battle, Jamukha ordered his men to chase them. Unknown to them, the Khan's forces were actually leading them into a trap. As Jamukha chased Temujin's forces, they were suddenly attacked on both sides by the bows of the Khan's other warriors, leading to their annihilation. Red Cloud Red Cloud was one of the most important leaders of the Oglala Lakota. He led from 1868 to 1909. One of the most capable Native American opponents that the United States Army faced in its mission to subdue the western territories, he led a successful campaign in 1866–1868 known as Red Cloud's War over control of the Powder River Country in northeastern Wyoming and southern Montana. The largest action of the war, the Fetterman Fight (with 81 men killed on the US side), was the worst military defeat suffered by the US on the Great Plains until the Battle of the Little Bighorn ten years later. After signing the Treaty of Fort Laramie (1868), Red Cloud led his people in the important transition to reservation life. Some of his US opponents mistakenly thought of him as overall leader of the Sioux (Dakota, Lakota, and Nakota) groups. He is so far, the only Native American to successfully defeat the United States of America in a war. Weapons Short= Gun Stock War Club * 3 feet * Iron blade mounted on top of a musket's shoulder stock (similar to a bayonet). * Can be used both on foot and on horseback. The triangular blade is excellent for hooking riders off the horse. |-|Medium= War Lance * 4-5 feet * Iron Head and Wooden Handle. * Effective on horseback but also light enough to be effective on foot. |-|Long= War Bow * 200 yards range * 15 arrows per minute * Can penetrate strong bison hide. |-|Special= Enfield Carbine * Shorter-barreled Pattern Enfield 1853 rifles * .577 ball * While not in large numbers, the Lakotas under Red Cloud also used firearms. * Can be used on both foot and horseback. |-|Tactics= Bait and Bash The most favored tactic by Red Cloud. In December 21, 1866, Red Cloud and his braves attack a wagon train belonging to Fort Kearny. This pressured the commander, Captain William Fetterman to ride out and relief the wagon train. The Indians retreated, and soon attacked Fort Kearny itself. When Fetterman rode out for Fort Kearny, the Indians harassed him on his way. Red Cloud continued pressuring Fetterman by making his braves lure the soldiers with decoys. Finally, having had enough and wanting to finish them once and for all, Fetterman rode out with his troops to chase down the Indians. Unbeknownst to him, a trap was set for him and Fetterman was unwittingly lured there. The Indians, numbering more than Fetterman's troops, massacred the soldiers completely. After the tragic "Fetterman Fight", 81 young American soldiers were killed. X-Factors Armor= * Genghis Khan: 85 * Red Cloud: 68 Regular Mongol warriors typically had leather lamellar that used strips of leather, and silk lamellar that can block and easily pull out arrows. But the higher ranking Mongol officials sported tougher steel lamellar armors and shields. Besides their wooden or rawhide shields, Plain Indians never focused much on armor since warfare of their time already considered it to be obsolete. |-|Horsemanship= * Genghis Khan: 90 * Red Cloud: 95 Both warriors were known for their excellent equestrian skills. Mongols were particularly adept firing from the back as they retreat (parthian shot) and firing while hanging low from the side of the horse (side shot). They were so good that no army at that time was capable of chasing them. The Lakota Indians were also adept at horse archery, being able to shoot at the side of the horse, even if they are bareback, with ease. Red Cloud gets a slight edge since he has to contend against firearms such as muskets, revolvers and even repeating rifles. |-|Marksmanship= * Genghis Khan: 90 * Red Cloud: 95 In order to be deadly horse archers, a warrior group must be able to perform difficult shots off a galloping horse. Both warriors have proven to be great in firing arrows on horseback. While the Mongols were known known for their great skills utilizing bows and crossbows with their horses, the Lakota slightly takes it since they were also excellent on using firearms on horseback as well. |-|Leadership= * Genghis Khan: 90 * Red Cloud: 84 Genghis Khan obviously takes it since he manage to unite all the tribes in Mongolia (which was not an easy feat knowing that the Mongols' warlike disposition). While it still took years to create the Mongol Empire as we know it, Genghis Khan still had a hand in this by conquering some of the strongest neighboring nations of the Mongols like the Xia and Jin dynsaty of China, Khwarazmian Empire of Iran, and even the Rus in Eastern Europe. He was also the first to establish meritocracy in his army. The Lakotas and Cheyennes in Red Cloud's employ had success raiding American and Mexican settlements. But Red Cloud's greatest success is by far being the only Native American ever to defeat the U.S. Army in a war. Battle “My khan. Our scouts have returned but they bear sad news.” The legendary Mongol leader Genghis Khan can only bite his lips and close his eyes. “If we cant find a way out of here, then this wasteland will become our tombs,” he said. They do not remember how they arrived in this unknown plain. All they can remember was that they were out on a hunting trip when a flash of white light suddenly blinded them, and when they opened their eyes they were now transported away from their homelands, To a place none of them have ever been to. They were lost and trapped in this arid bed of endless dry grass and red sand. “We need to keep searching. If we can’t find a way then find someone who can direct us the way out,” the Khan said. As they ride out in search if help, another group of lost souls spotted them from a cliff. They were a small squadron of Lakota warriors who too has suffered a similar fate of abduction. Th e place looked a lot like their hunting grounds in Wyoming, but nothing that they have trekked before. While they were at ease since it looked a lot like their home, they too seemed to be boxed in this location they do not recognize.. Nonetheless, while they aren't worried about the desert, they are wary of these foreigners. “I think they are lost Chief. Should we come out and meet them?” One of the braves said. The chief, whose name is Red Cloud, has been keeping an eye out on those strangers through his looking glass. Gripped with xenophobia, he looked at his brave with a serious face and said, “Do you remember the last time we welcomed strangers in our land? And how they repaid our kindness with death, thievery and disease? We may not know this place, but we will not be befriending anyone, anymore.” And raising his lance and yelling his war cry, Red Cloud led his men to charge the Mongols. Two Mongol scouts were on reconnaissance at that time, and when they saw the Indians, they turned around in flight back to their Khan. One Indian fired his bow at the Mongol but the latter’s armor was too thick. A Mongol rider turned his back towards the Indians with his bow, and did a parthian shot, hitting one of them in the chest. Red Cloud avenged his fallen brave by skewering that Mongol with his lance. Genghis Khan heard the cries if his horseman as they headed towards them. But as the other Mongols jumped to their horses to help them out, Genghis told them to stay put, ready their weapons and lay low. They do not know yet what they are up against so it is best to hide and assess the situation.. The remaining Mongol kept dodging the arrows and trying to lose the Indians. He had already 10 arrows lodged at his back as he is nearing back to his Khan. Fortunately for him, he just arrived at his camp in the nick of time, and the rest of Khan’s soldiers quickly ambushed the Indians. They pelted the enemy with bows and crossbows, and one Mongol manage to dehorse an indian with a lance to the face. Another killed one with an arrow shot to the lung. Seeing that they have been bushwhacked, Red Cloud grabbed his carbine and fired, killing one Mongol in the abdomen. He then ordered his remaining Indian to flee the battlefield, but the enraged Khan ordered a chase. The tables have turned and now it was the Mongols who are pursuing the Indians. Knowing that their enemies are on fresh horses, Red Cloud told his remaining brave to keep them occupied while he turned his horse and sneaked away. The Mongols didn’t notice the other Indians slip away and focused on getting the other. As one of the Mongols were getting near the Indian with his lance, the Indian turned around and hit him in the collarbone with his stock club. But he is soon beheaded by Genghis Khan himself. With all their enemies destroyed, Genghis was about to order his remaining soldier back, when sudden a shot rang out. Red Cloud suddenly appeared from behind a hill and shot one of the lone Mongol soldier off his horse. With all his soldiers dead, Genghis Khan has no choice but to engage this Indian himself. Grabbing his saber, he rode out towards Red Cloud. The Lakota chief prepared his gunstock war club and went out to meet his foe. The Indian managed to make the first swing, and his club’s hook managed to pull Genghis khan off from his horse, but at the cost of him also losing his grip and falling. As the two finished rolling together on the ground and were trying to get back up, Genghis khan swung at Red Cloud, slicing open his abdomen. Red Cloud cried in pain as he puts his hand on his bleeding abdomen. Khan continued to swing at Red Cloud, but the Indian managed to bob from his attack, before countering with a hard bash from his club to the Khan’s head. The gunstock club’s spike punctured Genghis Khan’s skull. And with blood flowing from his head, Genghis Khan looked at His enemy and puts his fingers on the blade, feeling the huge hole on his head before falling down dead. Red Cloud puts his foot on Genghis Khan’s face and pulled his weapon from his skull. He then raised his weapon and cried in victory. Expert’s Opinions Although Genghis Khan had the advantage of better armor, sword and bow, he is still outmatched by Red Cloud’s lance and firearm. Both were great tacticians, and while Genghis Khan managed to create one of the biggest empires in the world, Red Cloud defeated a far more advanced foe who had guns and canons. His better tactics and experience ultimately earned Red Cloud victory. Category:Blog posts